1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus that maps data onto at least one signal processing path and transmits the mapped data, a receiving apparatus, and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented society of the 21st century, broadcasting communication services are entering an era of digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as high-quality digital televisions (TVs), portable multimedia players (PMP), and portable broadcasting apparatuses have been increasingly used in recent years, even in digital broadcasting services, a demand for supporting various receiving methods has been increased.
Thus, the broadcasting communication standard group has established various standards according to demands to provide various services to satisfy user's needs. Still, however, it is required to find methods for providing better services having improved performance.